


The Naked Truth

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Flirting, Humor, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Romance, Skating in the Nude, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: The skaters like to play drinking games after competitions to let off some steam. When JJ is dared to skate naked to Theme of King JJ, Yuri is confronted with his long-time crush on JJ.





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakkachinOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/gifts).



> CheshireNekko, I hope you enjoy your gift! This prompt came from P, who probably thought this would be crack and not as plotty as I ended up writing it. Thank you much to I, who did the beta for this and caught some glaring errors and fixed my helping verbs.

It started out innocently enough. After the Grand Prix competitions, Yuri and Mila snuck into the rink and played drinking games. It had been _their_ thing; something that they would do to release their pent up energy from the stressful weekend of competition.

Then Sara got invited, which meant Michele wasn't far behind her. Then Otabek. Then Leo and Guang-Hong. Sometimes, even Katsudon and the old man would come.

After two years, it had turned into a tradition. After the banquet was drawing to a close, each skater would make their excuses and leave. By this point, Yuri was sure that all of the coaches knew what they were doing - Yakov sure as hell didn't seem surprised anymore to find his entire team hungover the next morning.

They played all sorts of games - I've Never, King's Cup, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, dumb ass games that they never got to play because they were all too busy training and competing every hour of the day. Yuri never had friends before. Not like _this_.

Even JJ had been tolerable since his breakup with the girl who was way too good to be with him. He was calmer, more willing to listen rather than constantly be the center of attention.

Of course, once he was drunk, he got loud. And needy. And clingy. He liked to cling to Yuri best. It wouldn't have been as big an issue if JJ weren't tall, gorgeous, and completely straight.

The NHK Trophy was over and all of the skaters found themselves sitting in a circle in the men's locker room. They were in the midst of playing Truth or Dare, and half of them were already drunk.

Yuri was fairly tipsy, leaning against Mila for support. She was clearly trying to impress Sara, with the way she had been going shot for shot with Michele.

"Yuuri. Truth or Dare?"

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Phichit, who waggled his eyebrows. Yuri scoffed. The hamster lover was probably going to give him an easy out.

"Dare."

Phichit pursed his lips. "I dare you to give a lap dance to anyone here."

"But -" Yuuri looked around. "Viktor isn't here."

"Where is your other half tonight?" Sara looked at Yuuri curiously.

"He had too much to drink at the banquet." Yuuri smiled the sappiest fucking smile Yuri had ever seen. "I had to put him to bed early, but he wanted me to come out with you guys still."

"Well, what will it be? Will you give someone a lap dance or will you take the penalty?" Phichit gave Yuuri a grin.

"Um, I guess I'll dance. What do you want me to dance to?"

Phichit queued up a sultry song on Spotify. "Who are you going to dance for?"

Yuuri looked around the room. Yuri knew what he was thinking. The only people Yuuri was _really_ close to was Phichit and himself. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god might be up there that he'd choose the hamster boy instead of him.

Unfortunately, when Yuri opened his eyes, he received a faceful of Piggy's ass. "What the fuck, asshole? There are literally ten other people here. Why me?"

He sat in Yuri's lap and wiggled a bit. Yuri feigned vomiting. "Because I know there's no way you'd want to continue this afterward."

The girls cheered as Yuuri dipped backward, thrusting his chest to the sky. Yuri rolled his eyes and pretended to spank him. He was well past his childish crush on both Piggy and the Old Man.

"This song is way too fucking long!" Yuri took another shot of vodka.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Yuuri batted his eyelashes at Yuri.

Yuri tried to scoot back further but nearly fell off the bench. "Not in the slightest."

"I don't know, Kitten, I think I see a partial sticking out of your pants."

Yuri glared at JJ. "Don't encourage it. And stop looking at my crotch!"

Yuuri climbed off of Yuri and took a bow. Everyone except Yuri clapped and cheered.

"Thank god that's over." Yuri adjusted his shirt, which had been wrinkled in the process.

"JJ - Truth or Dare?"

Everyone's focus shifted to JJ, who was taking a long drink from a bottle of rum.

"Me? Um...truth?"

"Scared, JJ?" Mila smirked at him.

"Nah, I'll do a dare later. I promise."

Yuuri looked to be deep in thought before he finally asked the question. "Are you really straight, JJ?"

A wave of silence crashed over the group as they looked from JJ to Yuuri, then back at JJ. He had put the rum down. "No."

"Care to elaborate?" Leo grinned at him.

"No."

Yuri stared. He had been so sure JJ was straight. The flirting JJ did was just something he did as a dumb straight boy, nothing more. Yuri wouldn't let himself think of it any other way. He refused to chase a straight boy.

But now?

Yuri took a long drink of vodka and shuddered. He needed to be far more drunk to let his mind wander on _that_ topic.

JJ made Guang Hong chug a beer, who then asked Mila to fake an orgasm, which led to Michele drunkenly confessing his feelings for Emil - thank fuck he wasn't there that night, and then it circled back to JJ. He had promised a dare after all.

"Dare." JJ winked at Michele, who was still wiping a tear from his eye.

"Do Theme of King JJ." Michele smirked and pointed to the ice. "Naked."

Several skaters whooped, while the others looked uncomfortable. Yuri wasn't sure how he was feeling. He had drank nearly half a bottle of vodka, and his ability to react was compromised.

"Will you do the dare or take the penalty?" Michele folded his arms and stared at JJ in challenge. The penalty involved drinking more alcohol than any one person should drink as quickly as they could.

JJ gave Michele the closest thing to a glare Yuri had ever seen. Yuri suddenly wanted to punch Michele. "I'll do it." He began taking off his pants.

"That's my cue to leave." Yuuri stood up, wobbled, then stretched. "This isn't something I want to see. Yurio, want to join me?"

"Fuck that!" Everyone looked at Yuri. "I mean, I want to watch as JJ cuts up his ass on the ice when he falls."

JJ tossed his shirt to the floor. "Why, kitten, you have so little faith in me? I'm wounded."

"I'll join you. I'd be too tempted to take a video of this." Phichit stood up.

Everyone said goodbye to Yuuri and Phichit, then turned their attention back to a nearly naked JJ, who was lacing up his skates.

"I'm glad I bring my skates wherever I go."

Yuri tried not to stare at JJ's perfectly sculpted body. His body was hairless; every inch of muscle was perfectly visible. His eyes traveled down to JJ's boxer briefs, which was the only thing covering him. 

JJ shivered. "Don't judge me on the size of - um - it's cold."

Even though he would never verbalize it, Yuri found himself not caring about the cold and just wanted to see JJ's dick.

They followed JJ out of the locker room. It was almost pitch black, so Yuri found the lights to the rink and turned them on. They stumbled to the rink entrance, then watched as JJ peeled off his underwear, revealing thick tan lines and a perfectly-shaped uncircumcised dick. Yuri's mouth watered as JJ turned around, removed his skate guards, and entered the rink.

He turned to face them in all his naked glory. "Now, I'm not warmed up, so I won't do all the jumps."

"That's fine, just start skating!" Mila looked way too excited for her own good.

Michele pulled out his phone, found the song, and pressed play, turning up the volume to max.

_Now, I rule the world and the starry skies…_

Yuri scoffed. It had been at least a year since he heard this stupid song, but he couldn't help but sing along in his head.

JJ began to skate, skating backward, moving into turns, raising his arms over his head. Once he started skating, it seemed as though he forgot that he was naked; suddenly he was one with the ice.

He loved to watch JJ skate, even if he skated with every bit as much arrogance as Yuri could remember. JJ was so dynamic, so open, so easy to read. Yuri almost forgot he was naked until he leaped into a double toe loop, toe loop combination and his cock slapped against his thigh with the motion. He giggled.

JJ moved into an inside spread eagle, his entire crotch on display for everyone to see. Yuri suddenly felt much hotter. Mila elbowed Yuri, who glared at her. "What?"

"You're drooling."

"Fuck off."

Yuri wiped the little bit of drool that had accumulated at the corner of his lip and turned his attention back to JJ.

He kicked in the air, then moved into a butterfly spin. Yuri licked his lips as he watched JJ's prick move back and forth, his thigh muscles bulging with the effort to keep spinning. He wanted to feel every inch of JJ's body.

The song ended far sooner than Yuri would have liked. He had a newfound appreciation for Theme of King JJ.

JJ ended his pose in the same way as always, his hand outreached to the sky. Yuri stared at his hairless body until he began skating back to them.

"How was that, Mickey?" JJ winked at him.

Michele's cheeks heated. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Yuri tried to come up with something to say, but he was too drunk and aroused to come up with something clever. "Nice cock."

Everyone stared at Yuri in silence. He coughed. "I just mean - you know - it flopped around."

JJ's face broke into a huge stupid grin. "It's okay, Princess. I'm glad you like it."

"Fuck off." Yuri turned around and left the rink, knowing that he was making an idiot of himself. It was better than the other option, which was gushing about JJ's gorgeous fucking cock for everyone to hear.

**

Once Yuri got back to his hotel room, he called Otabek on Skype.

"Yuri? What are you doing awake?" Otabek sounded sleepy. Fuck.

"I'm drunk and I like JJ's dick."

Otabek frowned. Yuri waited impatiently for him to say something. Anything. Talk him out of whatever hysteria Yuri had obviously experienced to openly admit he found JJ hot.

"When did you see his dick?"

Yuri filled him in on the details.

After Barcelona two seasons prior, Otabek and Yuri had become best friends. They could tell each other anything, mostly free of judgement. Otabek called Yuri out on his bullshit, and he was grateful for it. Yuri respected Otabek more than anyone else he knew, so he could always go to him for advice.

"He said he wasn't straight?"

Yuri nodded.

"And then he skated to Theme of King JJ naked?"

"Yup."

"And then you got flustered and left."

"Fuck, everyone is going to know what happened." Yuri buried his face in his hands.

Otabek shook his head. "Not necessarily. Just tell them - you ate something funny. That's a good excuse no one will question further."

Yuri nodded. "Okay. Also, wait - you told me you ate something funny last year at Skate Canada. That was a lie?"

"Moving on - what do you actually feel for JJ?" Otabek raised an eyebrow at Yuri.

"Fuck if I know. I don't like chasing straight boys. But - now that I know he's not straight - I don't know now." Yuri stretched out on his bed and propped his phone against his pillow.

"Well, before you do anything else, you should decide how you feel about him. I think he really likes you."

"Otabek, you sound like a twelve year old girl."

Otabek rolled his eyes. "If that's all you needed, I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in two weeks for Skate America."

"Night, Beka."

**

Two weeks passed, and Yuri found himself surrounded at the rink in Chicago after earning himself a gold medal, drinking on a set of bleachers near the top of the stadium.

JJ had insisted on playing King's Cup, and Seung Gil ended up losing, drinking the entire thing. It looked disgusting.

"Another round of Truth or Dare?" Mila waggled her eyebrows at everyone in the circle.

"Fuck that. Things ended way too weird last time." Yuri scoffed.

She crossed her arms and glared at Yuri. "Maybe for you, but for the rest of us we ended on a pleasant note."

Otabek nudged Yuri. "It'll be fun."

"Fine."

The game began tamely enough. Several skaters had to do silly dares and answer inane questions about their sex lives. Then, Seung Gil dared Mila to flash the group. Yuri covered his eyes, then heard his name.

"Truth or Dare?"

Yuri groaned at Mila. "Truth."

"Why did you _really_ leave the game at NHK Trophy?"

"You bitch." Yuri took a long drink and didn't meet JJ's eyes. "I haven't had sex in months. So it was...whatever. I would have reacted like that to anyone hanging brain."

Yuri could feel everyone staring at him and decided to change the subject before he said anything else. "Otabek - Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Yuri made Otabek read his last five text messages aloud - some of them quite dirty.

"JJ."

JJ turned to Otabek and grinned at him. "Dare. You gonna make me get naked again, Beks?"

"That I can live without. No, I dare you to kiss Yuri." Otabek shot Yuri a conspiratorial smile.

Yuri wanted nothing more than to curl up and die.

JJ stood and sat down beside Yuri and gave him a peck on the cheek. Yuri pursed his lips and tried to keep himself from blushing.

"Not good enough. Really kiss him, JJ."

"Why are you bringing him into this, Otabek?" JJ sighed and looked at Yuri. "Is this okay?"

Yuri nodded slowly. "They'd only bitch about it for the rest of eternity if I said no."

JJ cupped Yuri's face with his hands, running his thumb along his cheek. Yuri leaned into the touch and watched as JJ's face came closer and closer. He could see every eyelash, every freckle on JJ's perfectly smooth face. Yuri closed his eyes as he felt JJ's lips press against his.

They were soft and pliant, and Yuri melted into the kiss, responding more eagerly than he would have liked. JJ seemed to take that as an okay to keep going, and deepened the kiss further, pushing his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Yuri moaned and grabbed the back of JJ's neck, scooting closer to him. JJ pressed against Yuri's chest, one hand propping himself up and the other gripping between his shoulders.

Kissing JJ was everything Yuri could have imagined and more. He was warm and soft in all the right places. Yuri felt as though his world had turned upside down with just one kiss.

That was when he realized they'd fallen off the bleachers and Yuri was literally upside down. JJ pulled away sheepishly, giving Yuri a nervous grin as he pushed himself off of him.

Several people in the circle were cheering, but Yuri could hardly pay attention the rest of the game. He watched as other skaters were dared to make out, but none of them held a candle to what he and JJ had done. The only thought on his mind was how to get them to do it. _Again_.

He shot a curious look at JJ, who also seemed to be more withdrawn than usual. With the amount of alcohol he'd imbibed, he normally would have been hanging all over Yuri. Instead, he seemed to be avoiding him.

Well, that wouldn't do him any good.

**

After a few more dares, everyone seemed to be tired of the activities and called it a night. Yuri walked with Otabek back to the hotel, watching as JJ slid into an Uber.

"He can't even fucking walk to his hotel room?"

Otabek stumbled a few steps before standing upright. "I could use an Uber too."

Yuri let out a giggle. "You're drunk, Otabek."

"I am."

"Why did you make me kiss JJ?" They fell into step together - though they were unable to walk in a straight line.

Otabek grinned. "I thought that was obvious. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Fuck. I did, but what now?" Yuri chewed on his bottom lip.

"Now, you show up at his hotel room and get laid."

Yuri gulped. "Do you think he would like that?"

"I think JJ would like that very much." Otabek patted Yuri on the shoulder. "He's in room 815."

"How do you know that?" Yuri narrowed his eyes at him.

Otabek stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I asked on the off-chance that my wingman skills worked."

They walked the last block to the hotel in silence. Yuri's brain was running a million miles a minute. Could he do that? Booty call JJ? What if JJ was embarrassed? The alcohol urged Yuri to follow Otabek's advice and go see JJ.

Once they reached the elevator, Yuri bade Otabek goodnight, then pressed the button for the eighth floor. He knocked on room 815, trying to comb his fingers with his hair.

The door cracked open. Yuri saw JJ peek his face out, and his expression morphed into surprise. The door closed, Yuri heard the latch slide open, then the door flung open.

"Thank god." JJ grasped the collar of Yuri's shirt and pulled him inside, pressing their lips together again.

Yuri froze in surprise and felt JJ stiffen beside him, pulling away.

"Wait. Are you here for-"

"Yes, asshole."

Yuri grabbed a handful of JJ's hair and yanked him back into a hungry kiss.

This kiss was somehow even better than their first. JJ kissed back eagerly, his hands sliding up and down Yuri's body. Yuri arched into the touch, desperate for more.

There was no time to question what was happening - though Yuri was elated at the turn of events. Yuri quickly unzipped JJ's jeans and pulled them down. JJ slid his hands underneath Yuri's leggings, taking a handful of his ass.

They somehow made it to the bed, ripping their shirts off with desperation to feel skin on skin. JJ pushed Yuri down onto the bed and Yuri felt his head hit a pillow.

He was out of breath, but was overcome with the desire to come, to feel JJ's dick inside his ass. Yuri pulled down JJ's briefs with his feet, rocking into JJ's hips to feel their arousals slide together.

JJ let out a moan at the touch and Yuri latched onto his neck, sucking a mark on his pulse point.

"You're fucking _mine_ , Leroy."

"Yes." JJ's words were barely over a whisper.

JJ pulled away and rummaged through his bag, eventually pulling out lube and a condom. Yuri scooted down further on the bed, lifting his hips for JJ to prepare him.

He prepared Yuri far more slowly than he expected, taking time to press his finger in and out of Yuri's ass. JJ eventually added a second finger and then a third, brushing against Yuri's prostate. It felt fucking amazing, and Yuri saw stars.

“Yes, just like that, JJ.”

If Yuri ever doubted JJ wasn't straight, the skill with which he tormented him washed it all away. He was impossibly hard, longing to feel JJ come inside of him.

He pressed another needy kiss to Yuri's lips, then rolled the condom onto his dick.

"Do you want to turn around?"

Yuri shook his head, taking the moment to show off his impressive flexibility. JJ leaned forward, lining up his cock with Yuri's ass, and Yuri wrapped his ankles around JJ's neck, practically bent in half.

He slid in tentatively at first, inching forward at an agonizingly slow pace. Yuri whined, canting his hips up to try and take more of JJ. 

JJ seemed to get the point, because he pulled nearly all the way out of Yuri, then began to thrust in earnest, adjusting so he could hit Yuri's prostate.

"I'm not - I can't last -"

Yuri scrunched his eyes tight and began to fist his dick, matching the timing of JJ's thrusts. "Me neither."

Sweat began to drip down Yuri's face as he grew closer to orgasm. He threw his head back, and JJ began to kiss him again. This was everything Yuri never knew he wanted, everything he had denied himself for so long. Being with JJ felt so _right_ , so unbelievably perfect.

He came with a cry into JJ's mouth, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. JJ's hips stuttered, then he too came, collapsing against Yuri.

They were silent for a few moments while their breathing returned to them. Yuri could feel sleep beginning to claim him - whether it was from the alcohol, the sex, or both; he didn't know. JJ pulled out of Yuri and disposed of the condom, then threw his arm around Yuri's chest and snuggled into the nape of his neck, clearly with the intention of falling asleep.

Yuri would deal with the aftermath the next day.

**

He woke up the next morning to a headache and the feeling of a warm, sticky body pressed beside him.

Yuri groaned and realized he was still completely naked, JJ still snuggling into his chest. His hangover began to hit him, a wave of nausea rolling into his stomach and his vision blurred.

What did the night before mean for them? Yuri wasn’t even sure what he wanted from JJ, so he couldn’t expect anything more. Otabek hadn’t told Yuri what to do once they fucked.

He’d go back to his hotel room and spare himself the embarrassment of having JJ tell him that while the night before was great, that was all it would be. With as much stealth and caution as he could muster, he slowly pulled JJ's arm off his body and scooted away.

JJ stirred, reaching out and grasping Yuri's hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my room to shower." Yuri cast a nervous look at JJ, who looked surprised.

Yuri didn’t know why this was so awkward; it wasn’t as though this was his first time hooking up with a competitor. However, it was the first time in ages that he slept with someone he - dare he even _think_ it? - liked.

He thought about the previous night, how their bodies fit perfectly together. Yuri didn’t want it to end. But there was no way Yuri was JJ’s type. This had been an novelty experience for him.

“Yuri?”

Yuri looked up and realized he was standing next to the bed with one leg in his pants. He cleared his throat. “This was fun.”

JJ blinked. “Right. Fun.”

“We probably shouldn’t tell anyone about this, don’t you think?”

“No, probably not. I’m sure it’s embarrassing to get fucked by the guy who beat you, eh?”

“Whatever.” 

Yuri threw on his shirt and tried not to look back at JJ, who was sprawled out on the bed, looking fucking gorgeous. All he wanted to do was curl up in his arms, eat shitty food, and maybe fuck three or four more times. Yet, he knew that wouldn’t happen.

“I guess I’ll see you in two weeks in Paris at the Grand Prix Finals.” JJ winked at Yuri and tossed him his sock.

Yuri caught it, slipped it on, and found his shoes next to the bathroom door. “It will take you a personal best to beat me.”

“We’ll see, kitty cat.”

There. They were already back to their witty banter. Nothing weird about what happened.

“Bye, asshole.”

Yuri walked out of JJ’s hotel room before he had a chance to respond. Almost immediately, he pulled out his phone and called Otabek. The bastard didn’t answer.

He switched to messenger and wrote a quick text.

_Answer your fucking phone. I need to tell you about what happened._

He went back to his hotel room and began packing. Yuri still had the exhibition to perform, but he could avoid JJ if he was careful.

**

Yuri looked up at the rink entrance in Paris and gulped. If he won, it would be his third consecutive win at the Grand Prix Final. He could almost taste the glory of winning the Grand Prix every year of his senior division.

Yakov had caught the flu and asked Viktor to fill in for him as coach. He had readily agreed, Piggy inviting himself along for the trip. Yuri hated when they were together. They were so sickeningly sweet. He couldn’t ever imagine being _that_ into someone. Ever.

He saw a flash of red and watched as JJ walked past him without acknowledging his presence. Yuri frowned.

“Did JJ just ignore you?” Viktor elbowed Yuri. “What did you do?”

“Fuck off, Old Man. Why do you assume it was something I did?”

Yuuri put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder and pressed him forward. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head. “Not particularly, no.”

“You know you can trust us, Yura.”

They approached the hotel lobby. Yuri kept his distance from JJ, who was also checking in. “I know. I don’t know why he’s ignoring me.”

“Did something happen?”

Yuri felt his cheeks heating. “We - um - had sex at Skate America two weeks ago.”

It was apparent that whatever the stupid couple expected Yuri to say it wasn’t that. Viktor’s eyes bulged out of his head, and Yuuri began coughing.

“It was after Truth or Dare. You probably heard about the kiss from Mila. I guess we were a little drunk. It didn't mean anything - it was just a night together." Yuri stared at his feet.

Viktor seemed to finish reacting first. "Why is he ignoring you, then?"

"Yeah, I thought he was interested in you." Yuuri quickly glanced at JJ, then back at Yuri.

Yuri shrugged again. "I don't know - maybe? I always thought he was just kidding."

They watched as JJ walked past them again, pointedly looking away from Yuri. Yuri stared as he walked into the elevator.

Was he _that_ embarrassed about their night together? What if Yuri had fucked up somehow?

Yuri racked his brain, trying to think about what had happened the morning after. He had been pretty hungover. JJ had woken up pleasantly, then seemed less friendly.

After Yuri had said he was leaving.

Comprehension dawned on Yuri's face. Did JJ actually want to be with him?

"Oh, fuck."

Yuri shot a text to Otabek asking him for his opinion. He quickly received a short and irritated message back.

_I'm sick of talking to both of you about this. Go talk to each other._

Even though it was rude, Yuri felt a wave of satisfaction over the fact that JJ had something to discuss with Otabek.

He bit his lip and began to come up with a plan to make it up to JJ.

**

Yuri drew in a deep breath and stood alone in the rink. It had taken a bit of convincing of the other skaters to give up their party - or at the very least, move it out of the rink.

He heard the heavy metal doors open and shut, followed by footsteps growing louder and louder, growing closer. He shivered.

"Yuri?"

Yuri stood in the middle of the rink, a single light pointing at him, completely naked. He tried to smile and not regret what he was doing. He looked across the room at JJ, who was staring at Yuri with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

He skated over to JJ, despising the way his balls rubbed between his thighs as he moved.

"Erm - I'm sorry I was callous earlier. When I - um - I - fuck."

"Eloquent as always." JJ's eyes raked up and down Yuri's body, looking amused.

Yuri clenched his fists, gathered his courage, and spoke. "I like you. I didn't think you liked me, so I said it was just a hookup." His cheeks heated, even though he was shivering from the cold. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I should have chased after you the moment you left my hotel room, but I didn't want to pressure you into anything. And Otabek was no help."

Yuri grinned. "I think Beka is sick of us."

JJ bit his lip and smiled. He gripped the rink wall and leaned forward. "Come here. You look freezing."

He moved closer so his skates were flush with the wall. JJ ran his fingers down Yuri's arms, then leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Goosebumps went up and down Yuri's body at the touch. Even though they only had spent one night together, Yuri had missed this. Kissing JJ gave Yuri a feeling of completeness he hadn't known before.

"Now, do you mind telling me why you're standing here naked? I thought this was supposed to be the after party."

Yuri straightened his stance and crossed his arms. "Well, this all started because I liked the way you skated naked. I thought I would offer this up as an apology for being a dick."

JJ's eyes brightened as he saw the speaker nearby.

"Would you press play for me?"

He skated out to the middle of the ice and raised his arms, moving into the pose he had seen many times.

Theme of King JJ began to play, and Yuri started skating, following JJ's routine as well as he could. His quad toe-triple toe combination was perfect, and JJ whooped.

As he skated, he thought about Viktor and Katsudon, how he never thought he could do something as dumb and sappy as them - and yet here he was, performing a routine in the nude to make amends.

He wasn't nearly as bothered about it as he thought he'd be.

Yuri's quad Lutz was sloppy, but he managed to land it without slipping. He moved into the final spins, and heard a sound behind him. He glanced over and saw a very naked JJ skating over to him.

He raised his arm to the sky, giving his best impression of over-the-top JJ as he could.

A pair of hands settled on his hips as the last notes rang out. Yuri looked over and saw JJ - the stupid sap - with tears in his eyes.

"No one has ever skated my routine before."

Yuri tried to look nonchalant. "Whatever. Do you forgive me or not?"

JJ nodded and cupped his hand to Yuri's cheek. "Will you skate with me?"

"Naked?"

Yuri could hear the first part of Clair de Lune from the speakers. "Fine. But if we get caught by the security cameras, you're taking full blame for it."

"I accept those terms." JJ winked and pulled Yuri into another kiss.

FIN


End file.
